


Eyes Watching From the Tree

by Luvkyloreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Accidental Voyeurism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Child Abandonment, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Daddy Kink, Dolls, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feelings Realization, First Christmas, First Kiss, Forehead Touching, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Loneliness, Loss of Parent(s), Magic, Masturbation in Shower, Memories, Mild Language, Mistletoe, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey, Parent Ben Solo, Parent-Child Relationship, Sexual Content, Tenderness, Touch-Starved, Trust Issues, Watching Someone Sleep, Wishes, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvkyloreylo/pseuds/Luvkyloreylo
Summary: ***COMPLETE***Rey wasn’t sure if the others could see or feel anything happening around them, but she did. It seemed so strange... the moment her eyes were placed she could. No one noticed, the beings that were moving about. The beings were taking similar dolls like her in various shapes, sizes, hair colors, and putting them in boxes. The boxes were leaving the huge odd, stale place on loud things. Rey herself was placed in a box. She heard the beings mention something called Christmas and children. Her trip was even stranger. She sat on a shelf with many like her until a being took her. So many beings dashing to and fro. Smaller beings too. They looked happy, excited. To see her? The new place she was taken was quiet. She was wrapped in paper. She heard the being talking out loud about his daughter, hoping she loved her doll. Rey found herself smiling. Hoping she made a good doll. But wondered why the being sounded sad too. Rey wiggled within her box, her insides warmed at the thought of learning more about this new place... this being and his daughter. And what was Christmas?
Relationships: Ben Solo & Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s), Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 66
Kudos: 37





	1. Misfit

Ben studied the shelves.

He rubbed his chin.

The doll had to be here... it was the only thing Ashlynn asked for by name. He had to find it. It didn’t matter how much he spent in general if he didn’t find that doll!

He groaned.

The store was so packed tonight.   
  


Rude people, materialistic and uncaring. He just wanted to head home. It’d been such a long day already. Then he spied it.   
  


Victory!

He snatched the doll. 

Rey.

She was not the typical looking Barbie. Dark hair, freckles, hazel eyes. No fancy gown, they had her in an explorer’s get up and a little robot as her sidekick. His daughter loved the cartoon the doll was based off of. 

“She’s going to be so excited to see you Christmas morning.” He stated looking down at her.   
  


Escaping the crowd after paying, Ben sighed in relief. He called his mother to let her know he found the elusive doll they’d been hunting. It was a fluke. They got lucky. It kept selling out even online.   
  


He wrapped it as soon as he got home. Stuck her up in his closet safely to wait until Christmas Eve.   
  


Ashlynn rarely asked for anything, he liked doing something special. It was hard raising her alone. He still couldn’t believe Reagan left them right after their daughter was born.

Yes, they were young, just out of high school... but still. He never heard anything about where she ended up, and she never came back. He wished sometimes he would meet a good woman to be mom for his daughter, but really he had no time to look.   
  


Work was busy. He wouldn’t take extra time away from Ashlynn.

Ben smiled.

They would be making cookies tomorrow. She had her Christmas play at church coming up. Plans with his parents... carols... traditional fun... they would be fine.

Yes, they would be fine, and Christmas morning his 10 year old would squeal in delight when she found Rey.


	2. Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey could hear music. And voices. She’d been moved, placed somewhere else. It sounded pleasant. She smelled... something. Her covered box was picked up and suddenly a rosy smiling face greeted her when the paper was torn away. “Oh my gosh! Daddy! You found her... you got me a Rey! Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou! I love her!” The happy being hugged Rey tight. Then hugged the larger being, the daddy. Rey felt warmer. In her chest she could hear a beating? A heartbeat?

“I’m so glad you like her Ash, it was hard to find her. You have to take good care of her.” Ben instructed, kissing his daughter’s hair. “Breakfast is waiting.”

She giggled.

They ate. Rey sat on the table next to Ashlynn.

Ben had tugged on the sweater Ashlynn got him with her grandma’s help.   
  


“I can’t wait to take her to Chris’s, he has Kylo’s ship and we can pretend they’re fighting like on the show!” Ashlynn declared.

”fighting? I thought she was a Barbie?” Ben asked confused.   
  


“well yeah, but Chris got a Kylo and Silencer ship for Christmas. On the cartoon they’re a Jedi and a Sith and fight each other, but then fight bad guys together because he loves her. She’s awesome and kicks his butt!” She grinned.

Ben chuckled. “Ok ok, got cha. Well, maybe Poe will let you visit in a couple days. If you’re done go change. We need to head to Grandma Leia’s and Grandpa Han’s, they have a pile of presents waiting on you too.”

Ashlynn raced from the table.   
  


But, as she did, she turned back. Her father had walked over to the tree. He stared at it looking so sad.   
  


She knew he was lonely.

She knew he felt like he wasn’t enough.

But he was.

She ran up the stairs to her room.

In her room, she sat down on her bed. Holding her new doll, she began to cry. She hated her daddy being so sad. He was every Christmas. She didn’t understand why...

“Why is he so sad Rey? It’s not his fault momma left us... she just, she just didn’t want to be a momma I guess.” Ashlynn sniffed.

Her tears fell down pink cheeks hitting the doll she held.

Rey blinked.

The poor girl... the poor daddy... they were hurting? Could she help them not hurt? No, she couldn’t, she was so small...

  
“I wish you were my mom Rey... you could make daddy happy too.” Ashlynn hugged her doll to her chest and cried some more. “Ug, I better hurry up before daddy gets mad huh...” She set Rey down and got up to change clothes.

Rey wiggled her fingers.

Rey knew she was different than the others... now she knew for sure. The beating inside grew louder... She wanted more than to be a doll, and she wanted it so badly began to grow.

She watched as she formed skin so soft and real hair, her little doll clothes tore away. Sparkles surrounding her as she kept sizing up.   
  


A stunned Ashlynn turned and gaped. “Oh...wow. I am so going to have to get you some of daddy’s clothes fast!”


	3. Dressed to impress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlynn quickly grabbed Rey one of Ben’s tshirts. “Here, you need to wear something...” Rey gave the girl a smile.

“You’re really pretty as a real person ya know.” Ashlynn offered. “How’d you grow like that? Was it my fault? My wish?”

Rey shrugged. “I... I am not sure. I felt something happen inside me. I didn’t like you were sad. That your daddy was sad... but I was already feeling things before...”

”wow... that’s cool. So maybe you are special, magical?” The little girl moved closer. “I’m glad. My daddy might get freaked out though.”

”because I am a doll?” Rey asked.

Ashlynn giggled. “No, because you are some stranger in our house! And well, if you say you are my doll who I made real he’ll think you’re crazy. He’ll think I’m lying...”

”hmmmm stranger... no, I’m Rey?” Rey tugged the tshirt over her head and strode out of the child’s bedroom to seek out the father.

The child trailing behind her trying to get her to wait.

Rey found Ben in the living room loading his parents’s gifts in a large bag.   
  


“Ash! We really need to go-!” He started to holler, but cut himself off as he turned to find himself face to face with a very attractive young woman clad in one of his tshirts?

”who...?” He muttered, confused. “How’d you get in here?!”  
  


He was a bit distracted by her long toned legs... her gorgeous eyes. That were only staring at him as he stared.

Ashlynn burst into the room.

“daddy! Sorry, um... This is Rey, my doll... well, she’s not a doll anymore.” his daughter rambled panicked. “I kinda made a Christmas wish upstairs, so we kinda have a momma for me now so you can’t make her leave and you have to believe me. She’s magical.”

His mouth opened.

It closed.

It opened.

It closed.

He looked from his child’s eyes to the woman’s.

What in the hell?!

”your... doll...? Ashlynn... you aren’t making sense.” He tensed. His palms fisted.

Rey cocked her head. 

That same something she’d been sensing inside stirred again. “I am her doll daddy... but, now I am real and am going to be her momma, so you are both happy for Christmas.”

Ben couldn’t even fathom how shocked he was in that moment. Daddy? Had she just called him...? 

“Ben... my name is Ben. I am Ashlynn’s daddy, you can’t... you can’t call me that...” he managed to choke out. 

Rey smirked. “Ben... hello Ben.”

She stepped forward and hugged him before he realized what her intention was. “This is how you greet each other, right? It’s how the little one greeted me when she tore the wrapping open I was in?”

Ben didn’t hug her back.

Ben did however lose consciousness and collapse onto the floor at her feet.

Ashlynn rolled her eyes. “Oh great...”

Rey wasn’t sure what to think. She didn’t know anything about these beings behavior yet. 

The daddy was overwhelmed it seemed.   
  


Interesting. 

Was that the normal reaction to a female his size?


	4. Now what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey watched him. His form laying there all crumpled, brow furrowed, chest rising and falling. “Is that how a daddy always reacts to a momma?” Ashlynn giggled and shook her head.

“No... he freaked. Like I said he might. You... doll... him freak out.” Ashlynn gestured down at her father. “When he wakes up maybe he’ll listen. I’ll text grandma and tell her we’re running late.”

Rey nodded.

Wondered what a text was.   
  


Grandma was this Ben’s mom she realized. Grandpa maybe his dad. It seemed like new information absorbed quickly, she was looking forward to learning more.   
  


She knelt down.

Her new fingers were drawn to his face.   
  


He was interesting looking, this daddy of little Ashlynn... this Ben. She moved some fallen hair from his eyes. His skin was so warm. She liked how it had felt hugging him.

She’d seen beings touching hands in that big place from her shelf? They might could do that too? There might even be other things she didn’t know of yet...? These beings were such curious creatures, and she was so young to existence.

She found herself thinking he needed something under his head.   
  


Odd thought.

But, she grabbed something and placed it under his head.

”oh good, you got him a pillow til he wakes up. Maybe he won’t be sore and grumpy.” The girl stated.   
  


Oh... it was a pillow? How did she know to do that?

Rey stood. “I feel pulled to do things I don’t understand.”

”instincts maybe? Part of the magic? I made a wish for a momma so maybe the magic will give you instincts on some stuff, but you’ll have to learn as you go on everything else from us.” Ashlynn replied. “Come on, I told grandma we’d be late because daddy burned the first batch of cookies. So we have time to feed you something. I can help you fix you hair too.”

Rey smiled.

She heard a grumbling.

Stomach? Oh food. She needed food.

”Thankyou Ashlynn.” Rey said softly.

”can, um, you call me Ash like my daddy does?” the girl asked shyly. “If ya know you’re going be my new momma?”

Rey nodded. “I can.”

Ashlynn grinned wide. Dashing towards the kitchen.

They ate fruit and ham. Rey found she loved fruit. Ashlynn added the unburned cookie batch to the bag Ben had prepared for the trip, and set the bag by the front door.   
  


Ben groaned as he woke.

Finding himself on the floor, he recalled how he got there.   
  
He heard giggling in the kitchen.   
  


Warily he made his way towards it.   
  


He saw such a picturesque scene... it stopped his heart. His daughter was on the women’s lap, they were laughing and smiling. Like it was an everyday occurrence. Like...

Ashlynn never met Reagan, never knew her mother. Never felt what that might be like. Ben hadn’t really let anyone get too close overs the years, if it wasn’t serious... they didn’t meet her. She was the most important part of his life.   
  


And here she was so at peace and happy?!

This couldn’t possibly... really be... her doll?!

”hello Ben.” Rey greeted. “We are ready to go to grandma’s house when you are.”

Ben’s head snapped to her. “Uhhhhh... Ash, I don’t think... that, well, maybe, we... “

”it’s ok daddy, I told Rey all about them. I told her kinda how to act so they don’t freak out like you did. She’s not going to say she was my doll. We are going to tell grandma and grandpa you met her online, I saw it on a Netflix movie... and she is an orphan that way they don’t ask about her family. We’re her family now anyway. So, just like smile and don’t act wierd.” Ashlynn explained.   
  


Rey just smiled.   
  


Ben had no idea how to respond.

He just didn’t.

”Ash, honey... it’s well, she’s not a puppy. You can’t just keep her.” He tried to point out.   
  


“You bought her at the store, she was my doll. She’s mine. I made the wish. She’s my momma now. Merry Christmas to me!” Ashlynn hugged Rey tightly. Smiling happily. “Let’s go!”

Jumping down, she raced to the front door and put on her coat.   
  


Ben sighed, feeling defeated.

  
“I guess we are going to be making a stop on the way, you can’t show up wearing... my shirt.” Ben grinned to himself internally. She was very cute in his shirt however.

In his car. 

It was awkward.

Ashlynn singing at the top of her lungs, Ben kept stealing glances at the woman. 

Oh how was his mother going to react? 


	5. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey didn’t understand why beings worried about these decorations... these ...clothes. But, Ben said it mattered. So she had to wear more of them than his t-shirt. She had liked the t-shirt. Ashlynn had given it to her. It was soft. There were a lot of feelings being alive. Inside... outside... smells... tastes...? Beings were interesting and confusing too. Ben had multiple names, Ashlynn called him daddy... Rey could not, she had to call him Ben. He had a momma and daddy, they had names, Leia and Han, but also grandma and grandpa. Ashlynn wanted Rey to call her Ash... that made Rey feel very good. Rey could not tell anyone she was Ashlynn’s doll, well... had been her doll. Rey watched as the trees and houses moved so fast beyond the car window. Would she be a good momma ? There was so much to learn? Being alive was hard...

Ben internally combusted over and over.

Even covered head to toe, Rey was very... appealing and distracting. He really had been away from the dating game too long. His mind was everywhere and she was so innocent to everything she did.   
  


Little actions and words meant nothing to her, and hit him funny consistently.

He’d picked clothes he hoped would be neutral, but the woman would look sexy in a trash bag it seemed. The doll was beautiful. Her eyes enchanted him. She was not model by pretty, but his type of lovely. He really liked freckles.

And dimples...

She asked so many questions...

Ashlynn found it hilarious.

Ben did not.

How his parents would be oblivious to her he could only pray for a miracle. Maybe they would think she was just a ditz or high?

Han would probably adore her.

Ben chuckled to himself.   
  


This could only implode.

”Ben! Honey, I am so glad you made it... we were worried when Ashlynn said you had a fire in the kitchen!” Leia stated.

Ben glared accusingly at his daughter who avoided his eyes. “ah, yes... but better late than never, and in one piece.”

Leia hugged him and then her granddaughter. “You are so big sweetheart!” She turned to look behind them “ oh... who is this?”

“Grandma, this is daddy’s girlfriend Rey. He met her online. She’s awesome.” Ashlynn informed proudly.

Leia smiled. “Wonderful to meet you Rey. I hate Ben’s been hiding you. Han! Ben’s got a girlfriend!” She yelled.

”Does she drink?!” Han hollered from the den.   
  


“if you do a shot with my husband to ring in the holidays, you will be his favorite person.” Leia joked. She turned, inviting them all inside. “Come on inside, it’s cold. Ben, go ahead and place gifts under the tree. I’ve set up the usual rooms upstairs, though you will now be sharing with Rey now I suppose... I am modern, I understand. Dinner will be ready shortly”

Ben paled.   
  


Room... sharing...fuck.

”ah... thanks mom.” He replied.

”come on Rey, I’ll show you where the treats are! Grandma makes tons!” Ashlynn grabbed Rey’s hand, and yanked her out of his sight.

Ben was left standing at the front door alone.


	6. Ever present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben hid... he wasn’t ashamed to admit to himself, but he did. He unpacked slowly. He procrastinated joining them downstairs. He knew Ashlynn was enjoying Rey’s company anyway. He prayed Rey wasn’t talking too much with his parents...

“Orphan hun, that’s tough business? This time of year makes it a bit harder I’m sure sweetheart, I hope being here with us helps.” Han offered kindly.   
  


Rey glanced at Ashlynn, “yes... very tough. No one for me. Just me. But, Ash and Ben are delightful. A family for Christmas is a great gift.”

Ben paled again.

Ashlynn beamed.

Leia smiled. “Oh Ben, she really is so darling. You met online? I’ve heard horror stories about some of those matchups, so glad you two are a success story. And you are so pretty aren’t you?!”

”thankyou... I feel very lucky Ben brought me home to Ash.” Rey replied.

Ben felt like passing out.

”grandma, can we watch the Grinch before bed?” Ashlynn begged.

Leia nodded. “Definitely dear, let’s just clean up. We’ll nibble our goodies while we watch our movie!”

The giddy little girl didn’t need to be told twice.   
  


Han offered Ben a shot, which he downed quickly. Immediately followed by a second. “Wow... usually you need more convincing! Nervous tonight huh? Don’t be... we love her.” He whispered in his son’s ear as the females left the dining room.

Rey curled up beside Ashlynn. Ashlynn beside Leia.

Han in his big leather chair.

Ben awkwardly stood a moment before sitting beside Rey.

He was relieved when she didn’t touch him the whole movie. He did find it fascinating how intently she watched it though, how many questions she asked Ashlynn.   
  


His heart warmed a little when he noticed his daughter laying her head in Rey’s lap, the woman’s fingers gently petting the sleepy child’s hair. She looked like like a photo op with her... a loving mother and daughter moment caught. It made his heart clench.

He scooped Ashlynn up after the movie, handed her pajamas, kissed her nose, and tucked her in bed. Held his tongue when Rey kissed Ashlynn’s nose like he had. It made his daughter sleepily grin.   
  


Rey followed him to their room.

“um... you have pajamas I bought you over in that bag. I am going to shower. The bed is pretty big, we can probably share it without touching or I can sleep on the floor.” He told her.

Rey looked around.

“Mommas and daddies sleep in the same bed. Ashlynn told me.” Rey declared. “I will wear those jammas. You take a shower. Teeth brush? Ashlynn told me I need to at night?”

”oh... uh... yes! Teeth, I got you one. Toothbrush and toothpaste. It’s in the bathroom, I’ll show you before I shower.” He stumbled out the words.

Once she left the bathroom he groaned.   
  


This was just so crazy.   
  


Mommas and daddies sleep in the same bed... Jesus! Well, yes... yes they do. But damn if that didn’t typically have a fucking purpose behind it! He rubbed his face.   
  


He shed his clothes.

Stepped into the hot spray hoping to relax a bit.   
  


Trying to stay really quiet, he attempted to deal with himself a little before having to share the bed with her. He knew it would not take much self attention, his brain was overwhelmed at the moment... moaning low, he tugged roughly. Forehead leaning against the tile.   
  


Ben was however oblivious to the curious stare from the cracked doorway.

Wide eyes.

Drawn in by the strange sounds.

Rey wasn’t sure if what he was doing was normal for a shower... if yanking at the thing hanging from him was painful or good. 

She didn’t have that. Her form was very different...

But, he looked... odd.

Also, he was kind of beautiful. Her mind, her body felt strange watching him.

Fuzzy. He drew her focus. It was very unique kind of focus from the other beings. She wondered why. She had a lot to learn...

Beings were so weird...

Rey retreated before he when the water turned off. Disappearing in the darkness of the bedroom. 


	7. Simmering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben breathed silently in relief seeing Rey’s still shape in their bed for the night. She was on her side, looking quite harmless. Dreaming it seemed. Did she dream? Could she? He didn’t know. But, it seemed he had gotten away with his expenditure in the shower. He was glad. If she had heard him... god... his ears turned red at the thought.

He had decided on pajama bottoms and just a t-shirt. He stayed as close to his edge of the bed as possible. The dim light coming through the window offered little.

He was thankful.

Darkness was preferable. 

He could pretend he was alone.

How could a person, who’s only been a person... not even really a day, make him feel like a damn teenager?

It was beyond frustrating.

He pulled the comforter up to his chin.

Then he felt it...

A toe.

No... her whole foot. It was burrowing under his knee. It was cold.   
  


A side glance showed her eyes were closed.

He tried to scoot away, only to find that it caused more of her followed. No matter how he twisted, within 20 minutes, she was curled completely next to him, on him. Octopus! Legs twined under and over his, arm over his stomach, ...head laying on his chest.

How the hell?!

Her soft breaths warm against his skin, lethal. His heart beating so fast it might shoot out from behind his lungs and kill her. He was internally having an anxiety attack.   
  


She seemed to have no inkling.

Good for her.

Suck ass for him.

Ben could barely recall how Reagan’s body contoured against him and Rey was right this moment as if it was a nightly occurrence. Like they were...

He was so glad he had... in the shower. Otherwise...

”mmmm...” she mumbled. Nuzzling closer.

Ben swallowed. He was absolutely certain he was not sleeping tonight. His hand sat awkwardly near her hip on the bed.   
  


He really should try to push her off.

Maybe it wouldn’t wake her.

Oh fuck though if it did?! What would he say?

‘I’m sorry... you can’t drape all over me because I might get hard?!’ ‘It makes me want to do things to you that you don’t even have a clue about?!’

In the end, after much debating, he did nothing.


	8. Motherly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey sat up. She had slept... so that was sleep. Her body slowing down, resting. Waking up so warm, laying on Ben was not expected, but Rey did feel like it was nice. Her skin liked it... this body liked it... touching his body. More of that fuzzy stuff that she didn’t understand. In odd places too? Weird. He was making loud noises from his mouth and nose, he was still asleep. Rey decided to leave him that way. She slowly made her way out from the bed, from him.

Rey glanced over the clothes. Picked another large sweater and leggings. Brushed her hair and teeth. 

She would ask Ben to show her the shower thing later, it looked intricate... maybe he needed to be in there with her for that?

Once downstairs, she noticed only Leia was there.   
  


“good morning Rey.” Leia greeted. “I guess you’re an early bird like me.”

Rey wasn’t sure what that meant, but she must be. “Uh, yes. Ben was making loud noises still so I left him in bed.”

Leia cackled. “Oh! Snoring like his father! Sounds about right. Poor thing, sorry to hear that. It’s torture, but we love them, what can we do?”   
  
Rey didn’t respond, but absorbed. Snoring. The sounds were snoring, males did that when sleeping. If she loved him, she wouldn’t get mad about that? Ok...

”love is interesting...” Rey stated flatly.

Leia nodded. “It is.” She poured them each coffee, and fixed them eggs with pancakes. “It is complicated and never the same for any couple. Everyone has a different story Rey, we build our own. But, I see possibilities in you two so don’t worry. He’s been through a lot, just be patient.”

Rey nodded. Sniffing her food, she tentatively took bites. “I was brought home to make Ashlynn happy. Now Ashlynn wants me to be her momma. She wished for it. I think I make Ben nervous, he acts weird.”

Leia gave the woman a long stare. “Motherhood is a lot to take on. Ben is probably nervous to trust anyone with that role, but Ashlynn seems to like you Rey. She seems comfortable. Ben hasn’t introduced us or her to anyone really since Ashlynn’s mother left.”

Rey frowned. “Why would her mother leave? I never had a momma or daddy... or grandma or grandpa like Ashlynn, I think they are so nice to have... Ashlynn is wonderful. Ben is too?! Why would that... why leave?”

Leia shook her head. “we never really knew, it hurt Ben terribly. He was going to marry her. They were very young. She left not very long after Ashlynn was born. She just wasn’t ready I guess.”

” I am... I want to love them. I am her Christmas present, her wish. I’ll make them both happy.” Rey declared.   
  


Leia found the statement very strange, but wasn’t sure how to maneuver asking how. “That’s ...very enthusiastic.”

Ashlynn joined them, rubbing still sleepy eyes with her fists. “Pancakes?” She mumbled.

Rey jumped up. “Yes! Ash, there’s pancakes! I’ll get you some like a good momma! Syrup?”

Ashlynn grinned. “yup!” Plopping into the chair beside her grandma.   
  


Leia watched as Rey zipped around the kitchen fixing Ashlynn’s plate. Then setting it in front of the girl, with a light kiss to the top of her head “there you go Ash.”

”Thankyou.” Ashlynn replied, before digging in.

”Ashlynn, Rey was just telling me she’s your Christmas present? Your wish?” Leia decided to pry.

Ashlynn nodded. “Yeah, I can’t really explain how... daddy won’t like it, but she’s my momma now. I really got my Christmas wish. Daddy just needs to relax, he needs to quit freaking out.”

The little girl continued chomping her breakfast. “We need to wake daddy up for presents... why’s he still sleeping?”

Rey shrugged. “I don’t know, he was snoring when I got up. Maybe he hurt himself yanking that thing between his legs too much in the shower last night, can that make you sleep too much?” 

And she blankly turned towards Leia who almost choked on her sip of coffee.

If Leia hadn’t already had suspicions that something was very up... she did now. How did Rey not know what ‘that thing’ was? The way she mentioned several things this morning were odd...

Her son was definitely not sleeping with the woman! Not if she didn’t know what his penis was or masturbation!

She acted like she didn’t know a lot?

No family?

Met online...? Not likely. She probably didn’t know what a computer was!

Who was she?

“That probably has nothing to do with it, his father is still asleep as well. Um... no shower last night.” Leia chuckled. “it’s only 5:30 in the morning, it’s really early. I will go rouse the men of the house. You two keep eating.”

Leia made her way up stairs.   
  


“Ben!” She poked him in the chest. His shocked eyes met his mother’s. “You have explaining to do!”


	9. Wake up call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rough poking in his chest jerked Ben from peaceful the slumber he apparently succumbed to. “Mom...?” His blurry eyes were desperately trying to adjust.

Her features were not happy, she was scowling down at him. He was not absorbing any of what she was saying. “Mom... wait... I’m not awake enough, I didn’t hear any of that...”

Leia backed away. “I said, you have explaining to do! That woman, that girl is not your online girlfriend... there’s no way. You have not slept with that girl, she doesn’t even know what a penis is Ben... or masturbation! She has said things that make no sense since yesterday! Where did she come from?! A mental ward? Did you kidnap her? Is she on drugs? She is not all there... Are you holding that poor thing hostage against her will? Is that why she thinks you brought her home for Ashlynn for Christmas to be her mother?!”

Ben was mentally attempting to play catch-up to everything she just dumped at him. “She... well, she... she’s not on drugs. She’s not from a mental ward. I didn’t kidnap her, really mom?! What the fuck?!”

Leia furrowed her brow and crossed her arms across her chest. “Something is off about her.”

”she’s just really been, um... sheltered... think of her like a day year old who’s just learning how to be around people.” He tried that scenario.   
  


“that doesn’t make sense either Ben! Tell me the actual truth! I can tell you lying, your lip is doing that thing it does.” She accused.

Ben silently cursed.

He sighed. Rubbing his chin, he sat up a bit. “You won’t believe me...”

Leia waved him to continue.

”Fine.” He nodded. “You know I called you, about finding that doll Ashlynn wanted so badly? I wrapped it up, stuck it up in my closet, and put it under the tree for Christmas morning. I was so excited to have found the doll she wanted...”

He took a deep breath.

Ben knew this would sound insane.

”Ashlynn opened her gifts the next morning and her favorite of course was the Rey doll. She hugged it, and took it to her room. Apparently she also made a wish that night. Ash wanted a momma. Mom, the next morning the Rey doll was gone and we had a very clueless... very real Rey human being in our house. Ashlynn says she got her wish, the woman swears she was the doll and became real. Magic...” Ben stated. It sounded crazier as he explained it.

His mother gaped. “A doll... you are saying you believe that young woman was your daughter’s doll you bought her for Christmas? That Ashlynn wished her alive to be her momma?”

“I know it sounds nuts, but it all sort of fits... and who is she if she’s not? Where did she come from? She just kind of appeared? She looks exactly like the doll I gave Ash... the clothes the doll had on were ripped apart in the floor in Ash’s room, like maybe from when the doll changed? Grew? Ashlynn completely believes. Rey... she is so strange. I kind of believe it’s true too.” Ben ran his hand through his hair nervously. “I don’t know what to do... either way, real or not.”

Leia was stunned.   
  


There were so many fictional stories about miracles. Could this be a real one?

”well, if she really was a doll... and has no idea how to talk to people, you must explain that she can’t tell your mother about watching you masturbate in the shower or anyone else.” Leia stated matter of factly.   
  


Ben paled. “Watched me?”

”apparently... she’s curious. It... she is learning. Being real comes with thoughts, questions, possibly she has hormones... urges?” Leia offered him. “If she’s a day old she’s innocent.”

”oh... I uh... ah.” Ben stumbled. His face turned crimson.

Leia chuckled. “You’re already feeling awkward around her, interesting. Hurry up and change... your daughter wants to open the presents we have for you guys. I’ll go wake up your father.”

Ben stood there a moment.

Rey watched him?

Then laid with him in the bed, clung to him in her sleep?

His body’s reaction to her had been normal... a very real reaction to a warm blooded woman touching him, maybe he shouldn’t feel guilty?


	10. Mental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mother absolutely probably thought he was off his rocker... well, maybe she believed him. A tidbit. The crazy ass story almost made more sense than the rest of the possibilities. Ben sighed as he made his way to the kitchen to find the source of his stress.

There in the kitchen, was something that made him forget how insane the last so many hours had been... the last day. The night...

His daughter was smiling.

She was beaming!

Laughing! Again!

Rey was tickling her side, they were slinging syrup at each other. The kitchen was a mess... oh his mother was going to be furious. Well, maybe.

He grinned to himself.

This was silly fun.

Family fun.

Innocent goofiness as it’s finest... when was the last time he...? Ben cleared his throat.

”hi daddy!” Ashlynn greeted, looking dirty and guilty, but still giggling. “We were having a syrup war!”

Rey chimed in. “Ash said making messes is a bonding experience for mommies and daughters! I bonded!”

The statement clenched his confused heart, but warmed it too. “Well how about you two sticky girls go shower and change so I can get rid of the evidence, and we can open presents with grandma and grandpa?”

”deal!” Ashlynn chirped excitedly. She kissed his cheek and sped off.

Rey copied his daughter’s action. Kissing his cheek before racing away. Then turning around, “can you show me how the shower works Ben?”

Ben swallowed. “Uh... ask Ash to... um show you... I really need to... um clean this up so my mom doesn’t get upset.”

Every muscle in his body tensed as what could have come with helping her learn how the shower worked, her innocent questions could have led to any number of things if he was involved.   
  


“ok!” She replied, and dipped up the stairs.

He released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

”fucking hell...” he mumbled as he glanced around. “How did they get syrup up there?” 


	11. Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presents actually went well. Rey came back downstairs with Ashlynn sporting flannel pajamas. She paid attention to how Ben’s parents and Ashlynn approached gift time. She seemed happy and at ease. At home and comfortable, instead of confused or awkward. His mother had even snuck off before they’d arrived apparently, and purchased gifts for Rey.

Ashlynn happily played with her new toys and admired the new clothes. She loved her new earrings the most.   
  


Leia smiled. Han grinned.   
  


They enjoyed spoiling their grandchild.

Leia had given her husband a brief rundown of her conversation with their son. Han had actually chuckled, shrugged, and commented ‘well I’ll be damned!’ He had told her it could be true, who knows.   
  


The woman seemed normal at the moment...

Joyful.

Merry.

Ashlynn was so excited... she’d asked Rey to help put the new earrings she’d gotten from them on her. Ben had looked on nervously.   
  


After, the child had hugged the woman.

Rey thanked them for her new sweater and perfume. Genuinely acted grateful.

Leia knew her son would be packing up to leave after lunch. This doll... this woman in tow. With her grandchild.

What was going to happen now?

What was he going to do with a woman like this? If she indeed was no better than a newborn in some ways? Learning yes, but...?

Their eyes kept finding each other too.

That caught her attention.   
  


Instinct maybe?

Ben so very flustered, consistently.

Perhaps this doll wasn’t so blank as her son thinks?

She feels things?

Wants things?

Wants to make them happy... be Ashlynn’s mother?

What does she want to be to Ben?

Leia kept those questions to herself?

“Hey, who will do shots with me?!” Hollered Han. “Time for some Christmas cheer!”


	12. Han

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han sat with his son before he left. He’d thoroughly enjoyed explaining to Rey what shots entailed, seeing her relax, and to actually taking two. Ben had cut her off before she could take the third. The car was being loaded with Ashlynn’s haul, and Leia was sending them home with leftovers.

“Your mother told me a hair brained explanation why your girlfriend acts so excited about everything and is so damn blunt...” Han smirked. “apparently she’s a magically brought to life doll you bought Ashlynn for Christmas that now believes she’s going to be your daughter’s new mommy because that’s what Ash wished for?”

Ben wanted to die and sink into the floor.

”don’t worry son, I actually believe you. Your Ashlynn is many things, but crazy isn’t one of them. And, that woman is not typical... she’s new to this world, you can tell, you can see it in her eyes. A fresh soul so to speak. It’s a miracle. Your mother believes it too, even if she won’t admit it out loud... it actually makes more sense than the rest of her theories. I’ve seen and heard a lot of things in my life you’d be surprised... people disregard a lot as impossible that are very possible.” Han stated. “We love you son, we adore and would do anything for Ashlynn, and Rey... she’s interesting. She could be really good for Ash, maybe good for you too.”

Han knocked back another shot.   
  


Ben had not joined them in partaking.

”she’s so innocent, if she really is... the doll, she knows so little. I couldn’t... can’t take advantage. She... doesn’t see boundaries at all.” Ben shifted uncomfortably.

Han chuckled. “Ah... yes, the shower thing. Your mother told me.” Ben turned red. “Maybe introduce Rey to the internet, and anything she doesn’t understand she can ask you or your mother... or me even? By the way, if you are keeping her, she needs legal papers. I can help you there.”

”dad...?” Ben scowled.

”what?! I had a life before your mother. My buddy can hook Rey up with everything. Birth certificate, drivers license, credit card. Etc. Though, maybe you should just drive her... and it will help make it all nice and legal if you marry her later.” Han grinned.

Ben choked on his own spit. “Marry?! Dad?!”

”just a thought. Ash won’t let you send Rey away. And you already like her, new to life or not... she has wiggled under your skin.” Han coaxed.

”I... yes, I guess she has. She’s beautiful and friendly... and inquisitive... and blunt... I like her. She makes Ash smile. I feel good around her already, but that’s so fucking insane...” Ben shook his head.

”nah, mysterious ways son! Mysterious ways. I’ll call Chewie and get her papers done. Get her legal. Stick to the orphan story. Do not tell anyone she was a doll. Really tell Ash not to. Introduce Rey how a computer works and Google, see how that works... good luck to you though if she discovers porn.” Han chuckled loudly.   
  


Ben groaned, turning fuchsia.“Dad, Jesus Christ!” 

Leia hugged him and kissed his cheek. “Good luck, call me son. It was wonderful to meet you too Rey. Bye Ash! Love you!” Hugging her granddaughter tight.

”I love you grandma!” Ashlynn grinned and got in the car. Immediately settling in to draw and watch her movies on her tablet.   
  


Ben waved at his parents as they drove off.   
  


His mind was full.

They were heading home.

His home. 

Their home.

Rey was going with them. Chewie would have papers for Rey to be a real person in a couple weeks according to his dad. Ben could set her up her own room across from Ashlynn no problem. 

He decided the computer and Google idea wasn’t horrible.

Then she could explore at her own pace. Ask them questions about being alive, being a human being. Learn about families and kids... adult behaviors. He could explain boundaries without freezing from embarrassment. They could talk easier?

Maybe she would not scare the shit out of him.

Why did she scare the shit out of him?

He put her bags in her new room when they got home. Warmed up leftovers. They had a nice dinner with Ashlynn.   
  


Rey played with Ashlynn after.   
  


Ben thought it all went well.   
  
He lay quietly in his big bed late that night, staring at his ceiling in the dark. Ashlynn went to sleep hours before, Rey as well. After showers and baths. Book time.

He sighed.

He started to drift off.

His bedroom door creaked. He started to open his his eyes to see who it was, and changed his mind.

The bed dipped. The covers moved. A warm body nuzzled against his. He felt a lot of skin.

He knew exactly whose.

Rey was in his bed.

She was obviously only wearing a tank and panties again, even after he explained earlier about wearing more covering clothes.   
  


Her legs curled over his knees.

Her head under his chin so her face was on his chest over his heart. Her palm petting his neck a little until her breath slowed.   
  


She was asleep that fast.

Ben knew it was a bad idea. His arms wrapped around her anyway. Obviously she was comfortable closer to him sleeping. Probably because of sleeping in the same bed at his parents. So really this was their fault.   
  


He would talk to her about sleeping in her room tomorrow... probably.

He accidentally kissed her hair and sighed again. Letting himself fall asleep holding the lovely doll who’d snuck into his bed.


	13. Educational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey was introduced to the internet... she found it interesting. Every answer at her fingertips... very enlightening.

Ben found Rey’s enthusiasm to explore the world through the internet a bit unnerving.

Partly due to how nonchalantly his father had tossed the porn comments at him.

Partly because there was just so much there to see... so many rabbit holes to fall down that could lead to many uncomfortable conversations.   
  


He already had to deal with the fact that life around his home wasn’t adjusting as smoothly as he’d hoped. Rey seemed determined her bed wasn’t as good as his. His space had to be constantly invaded. She needed to always touch him in some way.

Ashlynn got lots of Rey’s attention of course, but he noticed Rey watching him. She wanted to learn how to be the best momma possible. She wanted Ashlynn to feel loved and happy.   
  


But...

It truly upset this doll come to life that the Ben had also been abandoned by Ashlynn’s momma. That he had been broken hearted.

What was a broken heart?

How long did it stay that way?

What repairs did that require?

Was it like fixing a vehicle? Did he need new parts?

Did he need to go to a doctor? Did it require medical treatment?

Ashlynn had informed Rey that hugs healed everything, so he was constantly getting bombarded with those. He never knew when.

He was suspicious if that was partly to blame for her constantly touching him.

He reluctantly taught Rey how to use and navigate the computer, and google. How to ask questions.   
  


Rey’s eyes had widened and brightened.

They went about a clumsy routine. Weeks of meals, nighttime regimens, Rey seemingly researching her new world and life, and them adjusting to having a third human around.   
  


Han delived Rey’s papers as promised, and enjoyed conversing with her. He found her delightful. Leia soon followed suit.   
  


Ben knew no one was going to allow her to leave...

He was even getting less anxious at her climbing around on him in his bed uninvited. There was simply an unspoken truce finally made. And he stopped trying to put her back in her room like an unruly child.

She was soft... warm... beautiful...

God he was lost.

She laughed at small things. Smiled at him so often. Had learned to cooked and clean somewhat, so they all did their part.   
  


Rey still struggled with what and when it was appropriate to wear certain pieces of clothing. Apparently nude was preferable. Ben really had to insist she wear something.

She shrugged.

Not understanding.

Ben struggled with not reacting to that... with not thinking.

She got a part time job at a coffee shop, after seeing advertisements online about one. It wasn’t far away. She was actually excited. Interaction with so many beings besides Ben and his family was good for Rey... it however made Ben a nervous wreck for the first week or two she worked.

Then, they all adjusted again.

His parents came for dinner. Rey made a friend at work. They visited at his parents house.

Time passed.

Ashlynn did great at school.

She called Rey momma one night when she kissed her goodnight. Ben’s chest constricted.

Rey curled around him that night in a tank and lacy panties of torturously tiny size.

Ben wasn’t sure what to do anymore.

Rey introduced him as her boyfriend when he stopped by the coffee shop one afternoon with Ashlynn after school. He didn’t correct her. Her two to three days a week there made them both miss her so they would always pick her up.   
  


“Rey...?” He broached.

”yeah?” She replied in the dark. 

“Why won’t you sleep in your bed?” Ben braved one night, as his hand crept, petting her belly right under her breast.

Rey lay there against his chest silently a moment. “Everything I’ve read says the same as Ash told me... the momma sleeps in the bed with the daddy. We just haven’t done the puzzle piece fitting together stuff yet.”

Ben blanched. Confused. “Puzzle pieces?”

Rey giggled. “Yeah... ya know... your part fits in the hole I have. Like a puzzle piece, the pictures online showed me. There’s lots of videos of people fitting together making noises and turning lots of ways. Some of it was confusing though... Your father said it can be for making baby humans like with Ashlynn or just for fun... I asked your mother if that was why I get wet there when I touch you, because I want you to fit in me like a real woman wants to. Instincts. I’ve read a lot about this stuff they call sex. It really is like puzzle pieces. You fit me. But, you won’t unless you want me to fit on you... it’s why you yank that thing in the shower, that’s what they told me. You’ll touch me more and fit me like the videos when you want to.”

Ben turned 10 shades of red he did not realize he could... 


	14. Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia saw her son standing at their door, pale and troubled. She knew why. It didn’t take a genius to know why... “Han dear! Our son is here... I am almost certain he needs alcohol!”

Ben dropped Rey off at work, waving at her friend Vanessa. He had decided after their little chat the night before, he was forgoing work... he needed to see his folks.

They were being entirely too helpful in Rey’s... education.   
  


Rey smiled wide as he left.

He was actually glad she’d bonded with someone. Vanessa seemed ok. Rey knew not to tell the woman everything, but it also seemed like Rey was learning behavioral patterns from their friendship.

How to interact with non family, with another female.   
  


She needed to.

There was more for her than him and his family.   
  


To life in general.   
  


If he was honest, maybe that was why he held back. He wanted her to experience more. Not regret.

”mother... you and dad have been a bit too blunt with Rey.” He started off frankly. He figured that was best.   
  


Han took a seat next to Leia, offered his son a glass.   
  


“well, she finds things on the internet... asks us questions. I’m sorry son, but she has no concept of awkward or boundaries you know that... she sees us as sources of information... clarification. Us being your parents isn’t a problem to her.” Leia replied. “Trust is hard for most people. She automatically trusted us... you.”

Ben nodded.   
  


Han chuckled. “Not to say that her asking sexually charged questions wasn’t awkward for us! But, she didn’t have anybody at first. She did understand Ashlynn was a child and not appropriate to ask, and was very excited when she made friends with that girl at work..”

”yes... that friend has been encouraging, just so you know.” His mother added.

Ben gave them a curious glance.

”she has told Rey to go for it... it being you. Rey had told her you sleep together, but don’t have sex Ben. This friend has been filling her ear with all kinds of thoughts, suggestions. Asking Rey what she wants from you, how she feels.” Leia went on. “Rey talked to me... in much more detail than I would have preferred, but... the fact is, Rey wants more from you at this point. It’s been a while. She’s not clueless anymore. She has experienced desire and feels like she wants you. She also has affection for you beyond a crush it seems. She loves Ashlynn, she sees your future eventually involving marriage and a child of her own so Ashlynn can have yet another wish she expressed... to be a big sister.”

Ben winced. “A what?!”   
  


Han was now grinning. “You definitely need a refill.” He handed his son another.

”I admit, I’ve gotten comfortable... mostly... with her presence. It’s nice holding someone at night, since I couldn’t get her to stay in her bed. Ashlynn has been so happy having her around. She’s easy to like, I do like her.” Ben rambled.   
  


He gripped the glass in his hand tightly. Now empty.

”I never thought... I just never pictured opening my heart again. I never considered marriage since Ashlynn’s mother and I didn’t make it to that point, A baby... fuck... dad, she can’t possibly understand what that means completely. How she’ll feel if we... if she gives me...everything.”

Han patted his shoulder. “You are a good man. You didn’t take advantage this whole time. You’ve allowed her to grow, learn, figure herself and this world out. The fact is, she still wants you after checking out things beyond your door.”

Leia knew how this would play out even if their son didn’t. He would quit fighting his own heart. He would be happy. “Just let things happen Ben, don’t think so hard.”

He sat quietly.   
  


His mother had left them to check on lunch.

Had he really been here that long?

Ben was definitely feeling the multiple drinks he’d had. His head pleasantly fuzzy and stress dulled. He laid back against the couch.   
  


Rey couldn’t be really thinking about marrying him... having kids?

That was crazy...

She just... her hormones were just going crazy, she just didn’t understand what was going on in her body. If she got to burn off some of this pent up energy she wouldn’t be thinking about... stuff anymore. She could think clearly. Go sleep in her room... really think about what she wants.   
  


Well, maybe she wouldn’t change everything.   
  


“you’re thinking pretty damn loud there son.” Han prodded.   
  


“tell mom I need to go home...” Ben darted up shakily.

”yeah, no, you’re not driving. You can call a car if you insist.” Han stated half chuckling as he kept Ben from stumbling to the front door.

Vanessa had no problem giving Rey a ride home that afternoon. Ben called a car. Leia fetched Ashlynn from school for him.

Ben needed an empty house when he got home.   
  


He needed quiet and a shower.   
  


He shouldn’t have drank more with his father while they waited for the car. But, Ben was trying to collect her nerves. He wasn’t feeling all that brave.

Leia agreed to keep Ashlynn for the night, and take her to school in the morning too.   
  


He wasn’t sure how his conversation with Rey would go, but he needed to sober up quickly. 


	15. Warm embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben downed liquid courage. Perhaps not a great plan, but...

Vanessa dropped Rey off. Rey gave her a friendly wave.

When she came in she called out seeking Ashlynn, she’d brought her home treats from the coffee shop. It had bothered her a little that Ben and Ashlynn didn’t pick her up, but she figured there had to be a good reason. He always had.   
  


She hoped he wasn’t angry with her.

She knew she’d been pushy. But, Vanessa had told her to be assertive if she wanted him. It needed to be made clear. Men didn’t understand subtle.

Rey had read so many articles about sexual performance and relationships. Love and marriage perspectives. Aspects of seduction varied to culture. Men and women preferred different things, sex in general was so very vast in how much you could learn about it.

Rey found it both fascinating and frustrating.

Ben too...

At her job, she noticed, she received attention from males like him. It was perplexing. They smiled... made odd comments... asked her repeatedly to go eat with them or made sexual references. Sometimes, telling her sexual things they wanted to do to her.

Ben didn’t act like that... he was different it seemed.

Vanessa explained that some men were shy and respectful, some were bold and less so.   
  


Ben was a gentleman.

Rey wasn’t sure which she liked at first. Watching the videos online made her curious to do things.

Touching her pieces... it caused things. 

Her talks with Leia... Han... Vanessa... clarified a lot of her feelings... she had instincts, desires, and her hormones were causing this.

Rey was attracted to Ben.   
  


Not just because he was male, but because he was nice. Cute. Comforting. A good daddy to Ashlynn.   
  


He didn’t know Rey had kissed a man at work who talked to her a lot. It was an experiment. She just wanted to see if touching someone else would feel the same... make the wetness happen... make that weird glittery stomach thing occur. 

Her heart flip. 

It didn’t...

The man had told her he wanted to take her home with him, and whispered a lot of detailed things he would do to her. Rey let him kiss her, felt his tongue invade her mouth... it was odd. His hands awkward on her chest and butt, gripping too hard. She’d been in the area behind the shop with him on her break.

Vanessa hadn’t seen her go.

He wasn’t Ben.

There was no reaction similar to being near Ben. Her mind, body, ...it all hated this other man’s touch.   
  


Rey shoved him away, quickly said sorry and ran inside. He’d called her a tease, and left angry. Vanessa explained was that meant.   
  


Rey had no intention of ever doing that again. There was no one for her, no one but Ben.   
  


It was why his bed felt like it was where she belonged.

She maybe didn’t know everything yet, or how it would all feel first hand... but, Ashlynn wanted a baby brother or sister and Rey knew Ben would be a good husband. Rey didn’t want any other man to be hers. Ben was a good daddy.

He was warm, kind, sweet, so beautiful... she wanted to touch him all over.

She found her mind thinking of him when she touched her pieces... made them react.

Ashlynn wasn’t home...

”Ben?” Rey called out.


	16. Real girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey found Ben standing at the windows in the living room, drinking a cup of coffee. He looked deep in thought.

“Ben?” She called to him again.

This time he seemed to hear her.

”oh! Hi Rey.” He looked nervous as he turned toward her.   
  


She glanced around. “Ashlynn isn’t here? You didn’t pick me up? Is something wrong?”

He shook his head, walking over to the table. He set his cup down. “No, no... of course not. She’s with my mother tonight. She’s taking her to school tomorrow... I, um... just needed to talk to you.”

”ok, I know you have seemed unhappy about something lately. Have I upset you? I know you kept trying to make me sleep in my room, but we talked about that... I explained why I don’t want to. You stopped trying to make me.”she stated moving closer.

Ben was very aware of how much closer. “Yes... you were very clear. That, and you said several other things. Things you talked to my parents about, and they told me your friend Vanessa had been talking to you about me as well. That you ask her about me... in relation to sexual things, how to... approach it with me.”

Rey grinned. “I have.”

Ben swallowed. 

Rey moved closer.

He could smell her perfume. A light floral that was intoxicating to him daily. Her cheeks were pinking even as she smiled brighter up at him.

”you kept sneaking into my bed... no matter how many times I moved you back to yours, you always find ways to touch me, you never wear enough clothes...you don’t seem to understand boundaries Rey. You talked to my parents about sex... about me... that really isn’t appropriate. I know you didn’t understand. But, maybe don’t do that anymore?” He stated still rather weakly.

She furrowed her brows. “I see... until I made a friend that was appropriate, I did ask them a lot of questions about what I found online. They did explain it was not typical. That Vanessa would be better to ask if I felt comfortable. You too if I thought you would answer me.”

” I... yes I suppose the boyfriend would answer those things. But, you are still new to being real Rey. I just don’t want you doing things thinking Anyone expects those things. I expect nothing from you. I care about you, and just want you to grow and learn, to be happy.” He relaxed a little.

Rey raised her hand to his cheek. “I am Ben. Very happy. You are so very good. I have seen the difference of how you approach things and how others do. You are different. Vanessa told me that too.”

”Rey, have you been around other men besides me?” Ben asked, slightly scared of her answer. Slightly jealous.

He wouldn’t be angry, could never be. But worried, definitely.

”men were acting strange toward me at the coffee shop sometimes. Vanessa explained it was flirting. I looked it up. A few said... things more detailed. A few asked me on dates, I finally got really curious and made a point during a break to be alone around a good looking one that has been persistent. I let him kiss me... touch me. I wanted to see if my body reacted to him like it does to you.” She told him, as she did she drifted even closer. He fingers lightly petting his cheek, then migrating to caress his neck. Her lips so near to his.

He stiffened.

Someone else had... ?

Inside he felt hollow.

Heart sinking.

Rey sighed. “I did not react at all like I do when I am near you, when I think about you... when I touch you... when we hold each other at night... I felt nothing but a wish to be as far from him as possible. He called me a tease. I left him standing there. I did not want to experiment further. He was not you.”

Ben blinked.

”I think of you and touch my pieces like I saw in the videos, I get so very wet there and want it to be you touching me. I want it so much. I love Ashlynn, I want so much to be a good mother for her, but I really think I want to be your wife too. You should have a wife Ben. I want to join our pieces and make a baby... to give you a baby” Rey leaned up to kiss his lips, making him moan.

The images floating in his brain were warring with his attempt to be in control... that control was slipping.

Her mouth so delicious...

So warm...

Ben was dying blissfully.

Rey was pressed completely against him now. Her arms around his neck. Humming in her arousal.

His kiss so much different from the other man!

It was a fire burning through her entire body from her toes to her head. Her nipples were so hard now they almost hurt... that wetness was between her legs. She knew it would be different! She knew Ben was different!   
  


“I don’t want anyone else touching you Rey... if you really want those things, I will give you whatever you want. Please don’t ask anyone else.” His forehead on hers, his eyes closed as he held her to him. “I just have been trying to not take advantage. I could so easily fall in love with you... I have been fighting my wanting you. What I do in the shower... that’s because I want you so badly. I want to be inside you so fucking bad Rey. Like the videos you watched, but not like those exactly. I want to make love to you, it’s different. It’s fast and frantic sometimes, but also slow and sweet. I... can give you marriage and a baby if you’re sure you want those too. But, birthing a baby hurts and takes a lot from a woman’s body. Sex hurts the first time for a woman at the beginning, then it feels better. Love develops over time as you grow together. Friendship. Trust. Companionship. I enjoy holding you at night. I like have you with us. You are so beautiful... I’m sorry I’ve been such a coward. You were a doll, but you are a real woman, I haven’t been listening to you enough. Trusting you.”

Rey nuzzled under his chin. “That sounds wonderful. I want you to teach me every part. No one else. I want us to love each other. You make me feel real”

Ben kissed her forehead.

He took her hand.   
  


Decision made.

They went upstairs, he carefully helped her take off each piece of clothing. Her eyes never leaving his. 

He shed his own.

For just a moment, they just stared. Rey blushed. Ben chuckled. Rey rarely blushed. She didn’t acknowledge nudity. Somehow this new intimacy made her feel it.   
  


He guided her to lay back.

His hands ran over ever inch first. “Your skin has nerves than react to every touch.” He followed by kissing, licking, and nipping along that same path making Rey pant and squirm.

”your nipples are very sensitive... and your clit...” he told her.

Giving each area attention first with his fingers then mouth until she was whimpering... arching... groaning...

Her core got all his focus until she was a sobbing mess. Gripping his hair and crying out. Her thighs shaking. “Oh Ben, what is...! It’s so much... more than when...!”

He assumed she was talking about when she touched herself.

He rose to hover over her. Lining himself up, “it will hurt at first, you’ll bleed... then I’ll move slow until it feels good, speed up until I spill myself into you. After this we can try all the different ways you saw... try anything you want. You look so perfect.”   
  


Ben consumed her mouth again, slowly diving within. She winced, but adjusted as the pain subsided. When it felt better she nodded. He thrusted faster, holding her leg higher on his hip, taking his fingers to work her clit.   
  


When her next orgasm hit it was like a tidal wave. She had no words. But, when he emptied inside her, chest heaving, Rey felt so complete. 

Their hearts were beating so fast.

”that was...” Rey whispered barely. “Better.”

Ben chuckled.

He pressed gentle kisses to her neck.

”Ashlynn and mom will like planning a wedding.” He joked.


	17. Bells and Everafters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben had Leia bring Ashlynn to the jewelry store the next day instead of the house after school. It would be a joint decision which ring to give Rey. She had been only too thrilled to pick. Leia grinned at her son knowingly. He leaned in and commented in a hussed tone, “don’t get too cocky mother... you’re probably not just planning for a quickie wedding. You may be planning for another grandchild too.” Her eyes widened at those words. But not in a bad way. Ben didn’t want Ashlynn to hear that tidbit yet though. It was only a gut instinct anyway, they’d had a lot of unprotected sex, that night... the following morning... he’d called into work again. Slacker... But, it’d been wonderful. She’d breathed new life into his heart and body... his soul. If she wasn’t already growing a little Solo, it was a miracle. He actually hoped she was. He smiled to himself as he watched Ashlynn point at her pick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me soooo long. It’s been crazy. I’ve had to sub every day. The schools never have enough of them right now. I’ve had to be doing physical therapy for my back multiple times a week( which is helping), plus daily care for disabled mom I go to after work(whose health is thankfully on the good side at the moment- yay), plus nightly homework with my daughter( who has adhd and dyslexia), plus normal household stuff... I’m tired. Lol🤪 but, Covid stresses in our area aside too... I feel blessed. 🥰📚😉 Hope you all are well. I still need to check over this for mistakes probably LOL. Hope to work on my other stories too soon. Take care! Stay safe!

Rey giggled with Vanessa as they sifted through lace and silk items. “It was so much more than I expected Nessa... Ben was... so amazing.”

” I figured he would be Rey, I mean he’s a hunk of course. But, he’s a sweetheart too. A good daddy, and a gentleman through and through. Dude has been torturing himself sleeping in the same bed with you and not fucking you for how long? Man was a damn saint.”

They both chuckled.   
  


Rey had shared a lot about their night, how gentle he’d been. How he talked her through it all. Vanessa told her hold on to him and never let him go, love him. He deserved someone to love him good.

Rey bragged about how wonderfully he’d used his hands, his mouth, his... part. That he’d made her just go crazy with sensation. She liked trying each thing on him too, and he patiently talked her through anything she wanted to learn. No judgement, no denial. Though, when she had called him ‘Daddy’ again while on top he’d gone a bit feral.   
  


Of course, now she knew why. There was tons of videos online about it. It was a ‘kink’

Rey planned to love him very well. She felt she already mostly did. Her heart was full of him, Ashlynn, and his parents. Her family. And she had a special little corner empty that was crying out for this unknown baby she wanted.

She had looked up information online again about marriage, about birthing, about caring for babies. It would not be easy.   
  


Tiny humans were a mystery apparently. Even to their parents. But, she knew she wanted that so much.

There was this feeling inside.

Ben kissed her temple. “Hi”

She blushed.

He loved that new change.

Her reaction to him specifically... no one else. Him. “I have something for you, you kind of need it.”

She looked confused.

He knelt on front of her.

He held up a ring, smiled. “Rey... will you be my wife? Grow with me? Grow this family with me? Love me and Ashlynn? I will do everything in my power to make you happy and love you in return. Be my friend, my companion, my lover, my wife. It would make me very happy if you could say yes.”

Rey felt unfamiliar wetness at her eyes, it leaked, tears? 

Oh tears!

She was crying?!

Why was she crying?

Happy or sad tears?   
  


She gazed down at Ben.

Her heart so full.

Definitely happy tears! “Yes! Oh so Yes!” Rey leapt down into his arms. He hugged her tight. Her lips found his. He fumbled trying to slip the ring on her as they kissed.   
  


She pulled back to examine it, “so pretty.”

”Ashlynn helped pick it.” He replied proudly.

Rey kissed him again before shoving him to the floor completely to climb on top. “I think this is a celebration type of moment right? People have sex after? Lots of it?”

Ben laughed loudly. “I suppose most do!” He kissed her deeply, hand winding in her hair. Not needing much encouragement.

They were married 3 months later at his parents house. The dress fairly old fashioned in style, but underneath she wore tennis shoes. Ashlynn did the same. His father was his best man. Vanessa her maid of honor. Their parents called in a favor and got an old friend to come in to marry them. Her paperwork held, but they wanted to be cautious. 

He took her on a two week honeymoon. Rey wanted to see islands and beaches. Ben took her to Hawaii.   
  


He laid with her on a towel one night under the stars thinking about the night he bought her for his daughter. He kept petting her stomach, kissing it during their trip. “Rey, do you remember the night I bought you? As a doll?”

Rey nodded. “I was aware then... even before then in the factory apparently. It’s strange. Something was going on before Ashlynn made her wish on Christmas. I could not move or speak, but I knew. I knew none of the dolls were like me... I watched the other big beings like you bustling around at that store that night. I didn’t know what was happening when you grabbed my box and took me away. Wrapped me up and made it dark. But, when Ashlynn open that paper, hugged me... she whispered those wishes later. I felt things too. That night magic happened. It was weird. It was meant to happen. I wasn’t meant to be bought by anyone else at that store, I was meant for you to find. That is how I think anyway.”

Ben stroked her naked back. Kissed her shoulder. “Meant to be... I agree.”

Rey smiled.

”we’ll have to tell mom and Ash, dad too.. a baby Solo will be coming. I can’t believe I really got you pregnant the very first night we did anything.” Ben chuckled.

”magic...” Rey winked at him. “Everything about us is magic.”

Ben grinned. “I love you Mrs. Solo. How’s it feel to be a real girl now? Real life living up to the hype?”

Rey reached over, her fingers lightly, dangerously dancing along his hardening member. “Being real has surpassed my expectations. I have a family... a husband... a baby growing inside me... I feel emotions... I love and am loved... there’s so much to experience in a human life. You give me so much. I love you, Thankyou for keeping me.”

She nuzzled closer. Her tongue gliding with his. They never could get enough of each other now. “My big....” she kissed him soundly. “Dark...” gripping his hair hard. “Strong...” wrapping her thighs around his hips. “Beautiful...” rubbing her wetness along his shaft. “Daddy...” he groaned. “You take such good care of your doll. You keep her safe and pretty, so loved.” She guided him inside. “My Ben...keep those hands down... good boy.” She rocked happily, speeding up... nails digging into his scalp, until they were both panting.   
  


Ben never thought he’d be a kink guy, but... Rey found she liked playing roles a little. She was his ‘doll’ after all. He was such a good ‘daddy’... and she sometimes liked slight dominance and submissive stuff mixed in, slight. Sometimes him... sometimes her. 

He let her explore. 

Rey fluttered around him. His orgasm was not far off. They were pieces of a puzzle that just fit perfectly.   
  


“goodnight...” Ben kissed her hair as they fell asleep that night back in their room.   
  


“He’s adorable!” Vanessa cooed.   
  


“he has the Solo charm already!” Han chuckled.

Leia smiled. “And the hair, just look at it.”

Rey looked exhausted, but grinned anyway. Holding her new son for the visitors to see. “He’s beautiful like his father.”

Ben guided Ashlynn in. “Ash, meet your brother.”

Ashlynn squealed. “ he’s so tiny”

”his name is Issac, it is your job to help him be the best he can be. You’re the big sister.” Rey said.

Ashlynn beamed. “Definitely!” Ben aided her in taking him to hold. “Careful.”

Leia took pictures.

They were all so excited.   
  


The pain was as bad as Ben warned her, but Rey hadn’t cared.   
  


She motioned to Ben. He came over. “Yes dear?”

”I know Issac will be a handful for a while, but when he is a bit bigger... I want at least one more, is that ok?” Rey asked quietly.

Ben looked in her eyes. He saw hope and fear there. “I told you, anything you want Rey... I will give you. If you want more babies...” he whispered into her ear softly, “it will be my pleasure to fuck them into you, daddy aims to please his lovely doll.” He pulled back, leaving a reassuring kiss on her cheek.   
  


Rey’s sweaty cheeks turned pinker. But, she was relieved. “That sounds very... nice.”

”you guys get to come home in a couple days, nursery’s all set up. No hanky panky for 6 weeks.” Leia stated. “I know how you are.”

Ben chuckled.

Rey smirked.

Han laughed. “We’re keeping Ashlynn this week while you two adjust to the new schedule.”

Ben nodded.

They curled up with Issac in the quiet room after everyone left. He was so grateful. He kissed both their heads as they slept.

Ashlynn was wanting to redo her room soon, big girl decorating, he sighed... 

Ben smiled.

Life was good.

He’d really gotten more than he ever thought that Christmas.

They all had.


End file.
